Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word
by Bella68
Summary: One Shot: When it came to hurting them...Sorry seemed to be the hardest word. IchigoRukia. One sided IchiHime and RenRuki


**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach…Although it would be nice to own Byakuya…

**Bella's Notes: **Okay…I know I haven't updated my other story…I am working on it and hopefully it will be up before Christmas. This has been swimming around in my head for a while, so please be nice. It's my first Ichigo/Rukia. Please no flames…Read the entire piece before forming an opinion. I've written a one shot sequel for this piece. I hope you enjoy both. And as always, overlook my grammar…I'm working on it. (grins big)

**Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word**

"Ichigo, I love you." Orihime said with determination

"Orihime" Ichigo took a deep breath and shut his eyes. He tried his best to hide the sad expression on his face from her

"Yes Ichigo." Orihime chirped, a wide smile appeared on her face. She patiently waited for the words she hoped he would say in return.

&&&

"Rukia, we've been friends for a long time. You are my family and I can't imagine not having you in my life." Renji's looked at her and took her hands into his

"Renji, what is it you are trying to say." Rukia looked at him with a worried expression on her face. She hopped he wasn't going to do what he was about to do.

**

* * *

**

"Orihime…I don't know what to say…I am flattered." He paused "I do love you..." Ichigo said but was stopped mid sentence when she flung her arms around his neck.

"Oh Ichigo, I knew you loved me." She cried and hugging him.

"Orihime, please let me finished" Ichigo gently pushed her away from him, arms length, so he could look at her eye to eye.

"Orihime, I do love you, BUT…" A single tear fell from his eye as he opened his mouth to finish.

&&&

"Rukia, Will you marry me." Renji blurted out with force and determination

"Renji, I don't know what to say…I…" Rukia took her hands from his, placed them in her lap, and dropped her head. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Rukia, just say yes. Say that you feel the same way…Please just say something." Renji pleaded. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen. He wasn't dumb.

"Renji…I…" Tears streamed down her face and she tried not to sob.

**

* * *

**

"Orihime, I do love you, BUT…as I love my sisters and Tatsuki. You are my friend and I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there for me. If I led you on in any way…I'm…I'm sorry." The tears seemed to be flowing freely down his face. He really felt bad for having to do this to her.

"It's Rukia isn't it?" She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes." Ichigo replied as a slight smile appeared on his lips at the mere mention of Rukia's name. "I love her Orihime."\

&&&

"Renji…I…I can't. I love Ichigo. I am sorry." Rukia's tears were falling more freely now and her heart hurt beyond words.

Renji put his hand on her chin and raised it so he could look into her eyes "Can't you give me a chance. Please Rukia, just give us a chance." Renji looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Renji, I can't…Ichigo and I…well." Rukia dried the tears from her eyes. Her composure returned to her little by little.

**

* * *

**

"Ichigo…are you going back to the Soul Society to be with her?" Orihime dropped her head. She dried her eyes and tried to pull herself together.

"Yes, I'll be leaving soon." Ichigo stood there looking down at Orihime, hoping he didn't hurt her too bad.

"Would I be to forward if I asked you for a kiss before you go." Orihime looked at him in the eyes. She hopped that if she could kiss him just once it might change his mind.

"I can't do that Orihime. It wouldn't be right." Ichigo looked into her eyes. He knew what she was thinking.

"Why?" Orihime looked up at him with pleading eyes as if she was trying to will him to kiss her.

"Orihime…Yesterday, Rukia and I…We were married."

&&&

"Renji" Rukia hesitated, "Ichigo and I were married yesterday. He will be returning with us to the Soul Society this evening."

Renji eyes grew large, but then the realization hit him. He knew…deep down inside, he knew they loved each other. He gave her a weak smile and pulled her into a warm hug "I am happy for you Rukia." He kissed her on the top of the head. "Ichigo is a lucky man." He pulled away from her and noticed a smile appear on her face.

"However, if he ever hurts you, I will kill him." He looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

Rukia looked up at him and then she hit him upside the head "No you won't you fool. Besides, Niisama would probably beat you to the punch." She chuckled as she got up to head back into the clinic.

Renji rubbed is head where she hit him and laughed, "Yeah I know, but I hope you know that I will always be your friend." Renji put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. His heart hurt worse than it ever had before, but he put up a brave front because she was just that…his friend.

"Yeah, I know" Rukia sighed, "Renji…"

**

* * *

**

"Oh." Orihime looked away. She took a deep breath and then turned back around with a happy look on her face as if nothing had ever happened.

"Well then, congratulation Ichigo. I sincerely hope you are both happy forever." Orihime gleefully threw her arms around Ichigo and hugged the life out of him. Her heart was in a thousand pieces and she knew that when she got home she would cry for hours, days even, but right now she had to be brave because he was still first and for most, her friend.

She pulled away and continued her rant "I hope you both have a house full of kids, so when you come back to visit, I can babysit and I'll make them some of my chocolate chip and red bean paste cookies. That would be so much fun."

Ichigo rubbed his head and smiled. He let out a sigh of relief, leaned over, and kissed the top of her head. "Orihime, do me a favor." He said as they walked back towards the clinic.

"What's that?" She stopped mid rant and looked at him confused  
"Don't ever change." He chuckled and she smiled. He was glad she was going to be all right. "Orihime..." Ichigo sighed

&&&

"Yeah" Renji and Orihime said at the same time.

"I'm sorry" Ichigo and Rukia, replied.

* * *

The rain had finally stopped falling and all that remained were the happy memories of his mother and Kaien. They had both found what was sorely missing in their lives and all it took was giving him her powers to find it. They had formed new friendships, rediscovered family, and almost died, but in the end, they always knew they would still have each other. She accepted his hollow side and wasn't afraid. She put up with his stubbornness, but admired his determination, resolve, and will to protect the ones he held dear. He accepted her bossiness and bad drawings. He put up with her brother and stubbornness, but admired her for her strength, nobility, and will of heart. Their hearts had changed forever and they knew when they fell in love that sorry would be the hardest word to say…when they had to break the hearts of the people who had stood beside them and risked it all so that in the end, they could be together. Yes it was true... 

**Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word**


End file.
